(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-arylcarbonyl- and 3-cycloalkylcarbonyl-1-aminoalkyl-1H-indoles which are useful as analgesic, anti-rheumatic and anti-inflammatory agents.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement:
Deschamps et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,029 discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR1## where, inter alia, A is alkylene; R.sub.2 is one to four carbon alkyl; R.sub.3 is a 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl group; and R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are jointed together to form, with the nitrogen atom, a piperidino, pyrrolidino or morpholino group. The compounds are said to possess fibrinolytic and anti-inflammatory activities.
Essentially the same disclosure is found in Inion et al., Eur. J. of Med. Chem., 10 (3), 276-285 (1975). Specifically disclosed in both these references is the species, 2-isopropyl-3-(3-pyridylcarbonyl)-1-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]indole.
Herbst U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,770 generically discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR2## where, inter alia, R.sub.1 is "diloweralkylamino, pyrrolidinyl, piperidino and morpholino and R.sub.2 is . . . cyclo(lower)alkanoyl and adamantanylcarbonyl". Although not within the ambit of the above-defined genus, the Herbst patent also discloses a variety of species where R.sub.2 is an arylcarbonyl group. Specifically disclosed, for example, is the species "1-p-(chlorobenzoyl)-3-(2-morpholinoethyl)indole". The compounds are said to possess anti-inflammatory, hypotensive, hypoglycemic and CNS activities.
Tambute, Acad. Sci. Comp. Rend., Ser. C, 278 (20), 1239-1242 (1974) discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## where n is 2 or 3. No utility for the compounds is given.